goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
HyperMan53
HyperMan53(aka HyperMan53/Goku336Vegeta909)is a Hong Kong user who makes grounded videos out of evil characters, he also makes ungrounded videos out of good, he started his Youtube channel in 13th December 2018. His birthday is 9th April. (He is 16) Likes Being Opinion Respected, Being Can Deal With Your Opinion On Other Good Stuff, And Bad Stuff, His Friends, Hanging Out With His Friends From School, Sports ( Like Soccer, Badminton, Basketball, Volleyball, And More) Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z Kai, the original Dragon Ball series, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Toriko, Kamen Rider, Power Rangers, Loser336LynnLoud909, Flower Girl, Goten336Sonic909, StarWarsAvengersAlanWalker&OnePieceRulesEst2004, DiegoTheAwesomeGuy4567// DiegoTheVideoMaker2005 (I Never Heard It And I Never Seen Before), Skillet, The Loud House, Danny Phantom, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Codename:KND, Star Vs The Forces of Evil, Mutant Po, KB2007, The Flash, Superman, Batman, South Park, DC, Marvel, Lucasfilms, Disney, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Clash Royale, Clash Of Clans, Roblox, Fortnite, Baldi, Angry Birds, Castlvania Street Fighter, Megaman, Super Mario Franchise, Minecraft, Elias Video Games, Hero by Skillet (His number one favorite song of all time), Gacha, Family Guy, Simpsons, Spongebob, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, LEGO, Teen Titans, Alan Walker, Marshmello, Chainsmokers, Martin Garrix, K-391, Pokemon Go, SML, BFDI, Big Chungus, Uganda Knuckles, memes, PewDiePie, Markiplier, DanTDM, Clash of the titans, Avengers, Justice League, Good Food (sushi, sashimi, burger, pasta, steak, fries, ice cream, KitKat, Lay's chips, Pizza, Coke, Kimchi, Octopus, Takoyaki, Macaroni And Chesse, Chicken, Mashed Potato, Cookies, Ramen, General Tso's Chicken, Orange Chicken, Spring Roll, Cereal, Salad, Fruit Salad, Cheesecake, Cake, Cupcake, Burrito, curry, Taco, Meatball, And More (except for bad foods), Mr Pickles, Lincoln336Pikachu909, AGK, Transformers, Rick and Morty, Thinknoodles, Ninjago, Chop Chop Ninja, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, etc Neutral Thomas and Friends, Barney, Top Wing, Henry Hugglemonster, Blue's Clues, One Punch Man, Donald Trump, Jake Paul, Logan Paul, Tiny Planets, Marvin Marvin, Dislikes Being Disrespected Opinion, Being Opinion Basher, Trollers, Losing His Friends, Being Disappointed, Being Getting Critizied, Frieza, Jeff 171, Pingu (Formerly) (If Pretty Cure 336 Norfolk Southern And BNSF 909 Needs Respect Your Opinion But Good News Pingu Is Going To Be Lost Hatred in Christmas), Pinkfong, Cell, Boj, King Star King, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, BabyFirstTV, Super Why, Baby Einstein, Jojo's Circus, Yo Kai Watch, Hi 5, YID, Megatron, Tipi Tales, The Problem Solverz, Ruff Ruffman, Dragon Ball GT (This is the only Dragon Ball series he hate, because it ruined the original series), Porn, Rule 34, M*******, Fetish Video, PervertedStoner69 AKA Trent Morrison, Making Bad Video Out Of Me, Making Ranting Video Out Of Me, Fritz The Cat, My Haters, Luke Roll, TTGMinecraftBoy37, Jay Jay The Jet Plane, Sonic 06, Big Rigs Over The Road Racing (This Racing Game Sucks Because Is The Ripped Off Mario Kart, Outrun And Team Sonic Racing Which is My Favorite) Royale High, MeepCity, Mandy(Grim's Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Superman 64, Boohbah, T Series, Evan Macisaac, UTTP, evil parents, getting betrayed, Bad Food (Nasi Lemak, Barley Water, Yams, coconuts, Nasi Briyani, Chinese soups), EvilMan53(His evil self), bullies, Cyberbullies, spammers, Immature Users, Lori Loud, Samster5677, Adolf Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, Kim Jong Un, Hot Sauce Mom, DaddyOfive, Horror Movies, Sausage Party, Happy Time Murders, SuperNoobs, Rated R Movies, Being Called Retard or Hypkiko, etc Allies Goku, Vegeta, Loser336LynnLoud909, Goten336Sonic909, StarWarsAvengersAlanwalker&OnePieceRulesEst2004, Flower Girl, Elias Video Games, Jake Stout, DiegoTheAwesomegGuy4567 // DiegoTheVideoMaker2005, Lincoln336Pikachu909, Baldi, Mutant Po, Eliott Royce, Ben Tennyson, Sector V of KND, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, All Loud house family members (except Lori), Z Fighters, South Park boys, etc Enemies Pingu (formerly), Pinkfong, Boj, Bad baby show characters,TipiTales336 EvanMacIsaac909, EvanMacIsaac, EvilMan53, Jeff 171, YID, Megatron, UTTP, Nerry Marin, Luke Roll, Chance The Allkerr, Daniel Jallie, Jennifer Runion (For Made Epic Sapphire Closed Her Account), TTGMinecraftBoy37, Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Your Angelica, Lori Loud, Mushroom Stew (For ruining Loser336LynnLoud909's life and being annoying), TipiTales336 EvanMacIsaac909, Frieza, Cell, Samster5677, Marcus Riley, etc Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors Category:Star Wars fans Category:One Piece fans Category:Indiana Jones Fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Lucasfilm fans Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane haters Category:Boohbah haters Category:Porn haters Category:Anti-Cyberbullies Category:Nazi haters Category:Chop Chop Ninja Fans Category:Ninjago Fans Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fans Category:The best person in the world Category:Good Users Category:Good males Category:Rick and Morty fans Category:Disney lovers Category:Disney fans Category:20th Century Fox Fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:Alan Walker Fans Category:Good members Category:Megaman X Fans Category:Megaman Fans Category:Avengers fans Category:Pig Goat Banana Cricket Haters Category:Superman fans Category:T-Series Haters Category:Sonic fans Category:The Loud House fans Category:Sausage Party haters Category:SuperNoobs haters Category:Anti-Bullies Category:Mr Pickels Fans Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Dragon Ball Super Fans Category:Minecraft fans Category:Ben 10 fans Category:Star vs The Forces of Evil fans Category:PewDiePie Fans Category:Marshmello Fans Category:Chainsmokers Fans Category:Martin Garrix Fans Category:K-391 Fans Category:Super Mario Logan Fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Tipi Tales Haters Category:Danny Phantom fans Category:Hot Sauce Mom's enemies